my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gael
'Gael'The image is only to describe him and not put him in any moment of my saga is the lieutenat, later captain, of the Griffon Guard of Griffonstone. He marries Greta and the two have two sons, Gunter and Gallus, and become the current rulers of Griffonstone. Personality He, unlike the other griffons, seems to be not so greed and not judge ponies easily, as he and his father traveled a lot through Equestria after his mother's death. He is very noble of spirit and very dedicated to his dutie as royal guard. Just like Greta, there is nothing he wants more than to heal Griffonstone from its old bad habbits that includes its rivalry with Aeropolis, the griffon kingdom from the Enchanted Forest and so he tries a long try to built a friendship with King Godot, a fact he eventually ends up being successful in a way. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon, however, as he received some training as royal guard, he has this abilities increased. He was able to single handle King Grover, who, besides being a great warrior, is also an user of the haze nature, being able to take advantage of the latter's weaknesses against him. It's revealed that, just like the griffons of Griffonstone, he has some tolerance to King Grover's poisoning haze. Relationships Family Gustave le Grand He is Gael's father. The two seem to have a close relationship of father and son, as Gustave raised Gael alone after the latter's mother died. Gunter and Gallus They are Gael's two sons and, despite their bond is not particularly explored, they seem to be close. Love Interests Princess Greta He had a crush for Greta, something he admited to be true when confronted by Shining. He used to get stuck when he mets her and blushed and got awkward whenever she praised him. He shows concern and sense of protection when Ulysses, who takes over Griffonstone, approaches Greta, wanting her to be his queen. When he is saved by his father from the guards, his first thought is to save Greta. Her love for her was so strong that allowed him to resist the power of the Idol of Boreas. When he is able to save her, he is shocked to know that she also is in love with him. After that moment, the two start a relationship. Family Description in the Saga Background Before he had hatched, his mother died in unknown circunstances and so he was raised only by Gustave. When he was young, he travels cross Equestria with his dad. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom After the arrival of Shining to Griffonstone, Gael and some of of griffon guards is there to receive him. He starts to lead him and his pony guards to Griffonstone and then to the castle. In "Meeting King Guto", he escorts Shining and his guards to the throne room to meet King Guto. When he escorts Shining to the dungeons, they meet Princess Greta. It's implied Gael is fallen in love for her. However, Ulysses appears and makes Greta go to the throne room. After she had gone, Ulysses advices Gael coldly to do his job and not disturb Greta. In "Dining With the Royal Family", it's revealed that the royal chef, Gustave le Grand, is Gael's father. In "A Tour Around Griffonstone", Gael admitts to Shining Armor that he is in love with Princess Greta. In "Attempted Regicide", Gael helps Shining to save King Guto from being killed by preventing the pegasus from doing a second try after he had failed the first one. He then goes with Shining to find out why the pegasus wanted to kill the king. In "The Tale of Arimaspi", Gael and Shining interrogate the pegasus who claims to be inocent. After Shining have used a mind-reading spell on him, they find out he was hypnotized to kill King Grover. With a little help from Princess Greta, they discover that Arimaspi is the one behind the robbery of the Idol of Boreas and the attempted regicide. In "Dethronement", after Shining, Gael and Greta tell King Guto about Arimaspi, the castle is attacked by the mysterious griffon who is leading some guards who are under the hypnosis of Arimaspi. With Quentin as a hostage, the king has no choice but to surrunder is crown to the mysterious griffon for his nephew's life. After the trade is made and Quentin is safe, Shining and Gael make a combined attack against the mysterious griffon, but they fail and are arrested by the new king who reveals to be Ulysses. In "The Idol of Boreas", Shining and Gael are rescued by Gustave who knocks out the guards when they are trying to put them in a cell. Then, while Shining goes to stop Arimaspi and Ulysses and Gustave goes to save King Guto and Quentin, he goes to to save Greta. During that, Gael feels the effect of the Idol of Boreas, but his determination in saving Greta, along with his love for her, releases him. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", he saves Greta who reveals to him that she was also in love with him. The two then face Arimaspi after Shining Armor takes the Idol of Boreas from him. After the villain escapes, the two start a relationship and Gael is promoted to captain by King Guto. Meanwhile Eventually, Gael and Greta get married and the two have two sons together, Gunter and Gallus. After King Guto abdicated the throne to his niece, Greta, she and Gael are crowned as the new rulers of Griffonstone. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Fallen Griffon's Rebirth", he talks with Greta about the latter's uncle being now in Oldenmark and how the former's father should take some vacations. When Ulysses escapes, Gael tries to recapture him again, but fail. He is almost hurted by Ulysses, but Rothbart stops him, taking him then with him. Gael and some guards try to follow them, but due to Medusa, he is forced to retreat. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, Gael goes to watch the tryouts for the flying derby main team along with Greta and they become very happy when their son makes the team. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, Gael and Greta watches their son and Star winning the flying derby for their academy. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Gael receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. He, accompanied by two guards, goes there, where he reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Spike participates in the summit, where he has a confrontation with Godot about their respective kingdoms. He also agrees with the idea of having Celestia leading the united force. In “The Power of the Regents”, after Petal Sprout appears and announces the presence of Ulysses, Gael ends up following Aspen with Shining and Strongpaw to deal with the evil griffon. After Ulysses caused a cave-in to cover his escape, Gael is saved by Strongpaw from the falling debris and joined the others in pursuing him back to the Summit hall. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on him, draining his energy. Eventually, he is able to dispose of them. When they arrive, they are met by the General of Chaos. In “Declaration of War”, Gael watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everyone in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when he and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. He then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan. In “The Key of the Seal”, Gael returns to Griffinstone where he tells Greta about the upcoming war and also tells her that the relationship between their kingdom and Aeropolis is less tensed than before. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Gael discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island. In “The Strange Disease”, Gael attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war. In "The War Begins", Gael is appointed as commander of the Alliance's Fifth Unit. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", after getting to know about how Petal Sprout's clones move, he decides to send more reinforcements to the Second Unit. In "Breaking the Crystal", Gael himself personally leads a group of griffons in helping the Commando Unit, arriving in time to save a paralysed Shadow Claw from a reincarnated Grover. Wishing to fight Grover by himself, Gael instructs his griffons not to interfere. After a conversation between the two kings, they fights, with Grover getting the advantage. But Gael uses that to get close so he can inject in Grover a reprodution of his own poison that paralizes Grover. Then, Godot arrives with a member of the sealing core and they both see Grover being sealed. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Gael is fighting the reincarnated beings at his battlefield when one of Star's clones appear. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", Shadow Claw, Gael and Godot are seen fighting the reincarnated beings at his battlefield. In "The Alliance Assemble", afterwards, he and the remaining members of his division made their way to the jinchuriki's battlefield, where after he announced his division's arrival, stood alongside the other members of the Alliance and prepared to face their opposition. In "Counterattack", Gael comments on the barrier Heartbeat and the three alicorn sisters created. In "Pursuing Hope", Gael led the griffons against the Divine Tree. In "On the Brink of Death", Gael coordinates everyone to defend gainst the attack from the enemy with the six natures. In "The Eternal Nightmare Curse", he is put under the effect of the Eternal Nightmare Curse. In "The End of the War", he is released from the Eternal Nightmare Curse. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Gael is Shining's first griffon friend. *Gael's situation mirrors the one Shining was as they were both guars that fell in love, and eventually married, with a princess. They also become the captains of their respective guards. *Gael is the first griffon to be shown resisting the power of the Idol of Boreas, despite his father, Gustave, also did that around the same time as him. References Category:Griffons Category:Royal Guards Category:Recurring Characters Category:Royalty